Harry Potter and the Marauders
by lan1
Summary: Recetly updted. Sorry for taking so long. r/r I hope you all enjoy my FF....
1. Default Chapter

A . N .: I don't own anything, JKR owns all the rights of Harry Potter.  
  
By the way I'm Brazilian so my spelling isn't very good and my grammar is  
  
even worst. I hope you all like my FF, please review and help me to get  
  
better. This is the first FF that I?ve wrote so please be nice on your  
  
review.  
  
Harry Potter and the Marauders  
  
The beginning  
  
Harry had just opened his eyes, he realized that this would be his first  
  
day of vacation it was only 2 of July. Then he heard a noise coming from  
  
his window, he looked beyond it and saw two owls that he recognized on sight,  
  
Pig and Errol. Harry opened the window and let the owls enter in his bedroom.  
  
Errol fainted on the bed as soon as it had entered the and Pig just continued  
  
to fly around. Harry thought that it was odd that Ron had used both Errol  
  
and Pig, he really hoped that nothing wrong had happened to his friend or  
  
his family wanting to discover what would happen. He caught Pig, retrieved  
  
the letter that she was carrying and opened it. He recognized Ron?s handwriting.  
  
Harry,  
  
Mom told me that she already send Hermes to Dumbledore to ask when you will  
  
be able to came visit us. I expect to receive the answer soon, I just thought  
  
that you would like to receive a letter this soon, I know that have enough  
  
time to happen anything, so this letter will be very short.  
  
Well something happened, Errol disappeared but we think that he died on  
  
the night when he was out hunting. Well that is everything hope to see you  
  
soon.  
  
Ron.  
  
P.S. Do you think that Hermione will visit Krum during the summer?  
  
Now Harry became very curious if Errol had vanished what would he be doing  
  
laying on his bed with a letter to him. He rushed to his bed picked the  
  
letter and opened it. He recognized Ginny Weasley?s handwriting on sight,  
  
then he started to read caught by surprise, it was the first letter that  
  
he received form Ginny, of course that he didn't forget the Valentine singed  
  
card that he received form her on his second year, and the get well singing  
  
card from when he was on the Hospital Wing so he could recover from other  
  
of his injuries, but this was the first letter in this four years of knowing  
  
Ginny, that he received form her. Harry remembered that Ginny had a crush  
  
on him, and then he remember that he never did any efforts on trying to  
  
get to know her better. He thought that this was going to change from this  
  
moment on. Then he started her letter:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I couldn't resist and as soon as I got home I rushed to my bedroom and  
  
started to write you this letter. I know that you must be feeling guilty  
  
right now because of Cedric's death, but I want you to know that it's not  
  
your fault, you have to believe in me and everyone else. You are too important  
  
to de world if no not to the world to me. Yes, I finally got the nerves  
  
to say that you are very important to me so please don't do anything stupid  
  
okay. You Harry, are important to me, not Harry Potter the boy - who - lived,  
  
but the boy that had risked his life to go after me when I was at the Chamber  
  
of Secrets. I will be waiting for your letter.  
  
With all my Love, Virginia A. Weasley.  
  
P.S. Don't tell Ron that I wrote to you he would freak out.  
  
Harry was stunned, he could not believe that this beautiful person, loved  
  
him that much. He would have to think on something really big to compensate  
  
for all this time that he had ignored her. She was fantastic and was very  
  
worried about him. Harry in that moment knew that he would never be able  
  
to treat her like he was doing until now. And than he tried to remember  
  
how Ginny looked, and he remembered every detail about her and he knew that  
  
she would now become very important to him and that would became a huge  
  
problem for him. He just hoped that his best friend Ron would be reasonable  
  
about him dating his little sister. Than Harry started to write the answer  
  
for Ron.  
  
Ron  
  
I hope that Dumbledore let me go to the Burrow soon. I will write to ask  
  
him about that too. But you are wrong about something, it happened something,  
  
something very strange, the Dursleys treated me well. It almost appeared  
  
that they care about me. I know I could not believe in this either.  
  
Very strange what happened with Errol let me know as soon as you discover.  
  
Ron I think Hermione won't go visit Krum. She likes a boy from the Gryffindor  
  
tower, so you don't need to worry about Krum. If anything strange happens  
  
I will let you know.  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry had to contain himself to not fall on the floor laughing, Ron was  
  
so dense that he wouldn't realize that Harry was talking about him when  
  
he wrote that Hermione liked someone of the Gryffindor Tower. This would  
  
be very funny. Harry attached the note on Pig and than released it. The  
  
next letter would be way harder to write then this one. Then thinking a  
  
little Harry decided that he would first write to Hermione then he would  
  
think what he could write to Ginny.  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
Hi. I wrote to you because I just received two letters and remembered to  
  
write one to you. Ron is worried, he believes that you will visit Krum.  
  
But I said to him not to worry because you love him and you wouldn't do  
  
anything to hurt him. And I also received a letter from Ginny and she told  
  
me that she loved me. Please don't tell Ron about that, he would freak out.  
  
I will write to Ginny and tell her that she is important to me too. Hope  
  
to see you at the Burrow as soon as Dumbledore let me go there.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry knew that he got himself in a huge mess with this two letters, he  
  
was afraid that one of his friends might actually send him a Howler. But  
  
if in the end his friends confessed to each other it would worth the trouble,  
  
and if he gets a lot of laughs of it better. Them he remembered that he  
  
could count with the help of the Weasleys twins on this prank. Than he gave  
  
the letter to Hedwig and said: Go to Hermione. Hedwig went out, and let  
  
Harry alone with Errol. Harry looked to the letter on his hand and than  
  
started to write the answer for Ginny.  
  
Virginia A. Weasley  
  
Hi. Your letter gave me a huge surprise. Don't worry I won't tell Ron, but  
  
I would love to see what you will tell him as soon as Errol give a letter  
  
to you. Now I will be serious. Ginny you are very important to me, since  
  
I first met you I care about you and when I thought that you were dead on  
  
the Chamber of Secrets I became very sad. Now I realize how important you  
  
are to me. I hope to se you soon. And I will be thinking on a way that I  
  
don't get killed by your brother when he realizes that we will started to  
  
date. Will we? Well let this discussion for when I get to the Burrow.  
  
With love, Harry James Potter P.S. Take care with Gred and Forge.  
  
Than he gave the letter to Errol and let Errol go, hoping that he would  
  
arrived alive to the burrow and gives the letter to the right Weasley. 


	2. Strange Happenings

A . N.: I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R A thanks for my first reviews this chapter is for you. Please review and have fun.  
  
  
  
Strange Happenings  
  
Harry after sending the last letter look at the watch that is was in his wall, and saw that it as almost 8:00 hours, so he change his clothes and when he was opening his door, someone knock at it and he heard his aunt saying: Dear, are you up?  
  
Yes aunt.  
  
Good, came down to have your breakfast, your uncle and I must have a talk to you.  
  
At this point Harry knew he was going to pay hard for the good behaving of his relatives on the last night. He started to get down and when he arrived at the kitchen he had a huge surprise and he heard:  
  
Good morning, Harry. - From all his relatives, even Dudley, was being nice to him.  
  
Good morning - answer Harry after recovering his mental skills.  
  
Here, have your breakfast, dear. - Said aunt Petunia giving Harry a plate full of Bacon, and eggs.  
  
Harry taking the plate sit on the table and started to eat, very politely, he was starting to get very worried and than his uncle clear his throat Harry looked to his uncle expecting to hear something very nasty and his uncle sad:  
  
Harry I need to ask you a favour. What is it uncle? - Asked Harry almost shocking, because he can't believe that his uncle Vernon was asking something and not ordering.  
  
Well only the diet isn't working for Dursley so we were recommended to send him to a gym. And we want you to go with him, could you do that for us?  
  
Yes, uncle and thanks.  
  
You don't need to thank us, you are doing us a favour. So please go to your room change your clothes because I will give you and Dudley a ride to the gym.  
  
Harry run to his room change his clothes, took a spare change and a towel put it on his backpack and urge to the car. His uncle and his cousin are waiting for him. When they arrive to the gym his uncle arranged the details so he and his cousin could go to the Gym for the summer. The counsellor said that Dudley should to aerobics and Harry should do exercises to get stronger and have more stamina. Both of them were having lots of fun when they heard:  
  
Boys it is time to go home, so you could have a good lunch.  
  
Yes Mom.  
  
Yes aunt.  
  
When they arrive to the house, they both got cleaned and ate a delicious lunch, even if Dudley's lunch as still diet he didn't complied. When the lunch was finished aunt Petunia said to Harry:  
  
Harry go to your room and start to do your homework, as soon as you finish more you would be able to enjoy your holidays.  
  
Harry rushed to his room started to his homework and think in what happened in this day, his relatives are treating him well, and even ordered him to his homework that was really odd, but than he smiled and said to himself:  
  
- I really can get accustomed with it. 


	3. Answers

A.N: I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, and I will soon explain why the Dursley's are being nice to Harry.  
  
Answers  
  
Harry looked at the alarm clock and saw that were already 4:30, he looked at the table and saw that he had not only finished his History of the Magic and Charms homework but the two of them are bigger than the teachers asked, Harry was very proud of himself, and he think that Hermione also would be proud of him. When he was looking for his Potions book he saw that Hedwiges was back with a letter on his leg. Harry took the letter, gave a food to Hedwiges, and them opened the letter, he recognised Hermione handwriting on sight:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Harry what was you thinking when you said to Ron that I loved him, well never mind I will call you at 5:00 to set this thing right.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry rushed down stairs, saw his aunt and asked her:  
  
Aunt a friend of mine will call me soon is their any problem with this?  
  
Why would have any problem with a friend calling you dear? - asked his Aunt in return.  
  
Well never mind them I promise it won't take long.  
  
Take you time dear don't need to hurry.  
  
Thank you Aunt Petunia. - Answered Harry, while thinking to himself about this whole thing of his relatives nice behave to him.  
  
Harry heard the phone start to ring run to him, pick the phone and answered:  
  
Hello. Who is speaking?  
  
Hello, it's Hermione Granger may I speak to Harry Potter?  
  
It's me Mione, your voice change a little bit, on this two days that we were apart.  
  
Your voice change to Harry. But giving me a complement won't save you Harry.  
  
Save me from what?  
  
From me. What did you wrote exactly to Ron?  
  
Uow that. You really believed that I would tell Ron that you loved him?  
  
You didn't?  
  
No of course not. I never will take you the pleasure to tell Ron that you love him yourself.  
  
I don't love him Harry. - Answered Hermione raising her voice.  
  
Only you two don't realise that you love each other. - Said Harry fighting to don't drop on the floor laughing.  
  
Harry even if I did love him how could you tease me saying that re loves me back. It is cruel.  
  
Hermione, Ron loves you, why do you think he was angry of you going to the ball with Krum. He was not being a prat, he was jealous, and he still is, but you two don't seen to realise it.  
  
Harry are you serious about that?  
  
Of course Mione. And I didn't tell Ron that you loved him, I just sad that you love someone of the Gryffindor. I hope that he realise that I was talking about him.  
  
Thank you Harry.  
  
It was nothing Mione. I had a lot of fun doing it. Bye.  
  
Bye Harry.  
  
And they both hang up the phone. Harry rushed to his bedroom and fall on the bed laughing, he couldn't believe that his best friend as so oblivious to the feelings of his other best friend. Then he heard a knock on his window locked and saw that Pig was back. He opened the window and pick the letter from Pig and started to read  
  
Harry  
  
Mate how could you not tell me that Hermione fancies a guy from Gryffindor, do you know ho he is, if you know you have to tell me so I could have a little "chat" with him. Well changing the subject I'm glad to know that Mione does not intent to go to Bulgaria, Krum is nice guy I'm sorry for him. Errol is back, and what is odd with a letter to Ginny, she said that she used Errol to deliver a letter to a friend and that Errol had deliver the answer to her, she was extremely happy, she looked as you had wrote to her, saying that you are deeply in love with her, well never mind, will you have to help me to find out who are those guys, the one that Mione likes, and the one that Ginny is writing to. And the bad new is that we still can't bring you here. I hope that Dumbledore change his mind soon.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry couldn't stop laughing, his friend as so thick as caldron bottom, how could anyone not see something this obvious, than he thought that his friend almost knew that hi was writing to his little sister and that this was not good. Well at least he would be able to tease his friend more about this to subjects on the letters that he was going to write him now  
  
Ron  
  
Mate, I know the two guys, but I can't tell you who they are, both Mione and Ginny made I promise to not tell anyone. And what great change of subject first you are talking of Hermione, than you are talking of Mione, I believe that I know a boy that likes Mione in the Gryffindor Tower, why don't you talk to her Ron, show her a little of your courage. Sorry but I really can't tell you who they are I promised. The Dursleys are still treating me well, they even send me to gym to work out, pretty cool huh. I hope that working out help me to improve my Quiddchit. Talking about it could you send me a letter telling how is the season? Now serious Ron, I know that you fancy Mione so why don't you talk to her I'm sure that she will understand the way you fell about her. So stop sending me letters and write to her you git.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry folded the letter and give it to Pig, than he thought that he could send Hedwiges to Hermione so she could write to Ron as well, so he write this quick note  
  
Hermione  
  
Hi, I'm sending Hedwiges to you so you could write to Ron, tell him how you fell about him, discuss your feelings, etc... So this is the last gift of Harry Potter the Matchmaker, for this couple, until they became a real couple  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry gave the letter to Hedwiges, and sad to her:  
  
Give this letter to Hermione and than after she gives you a letter go to Ron.  
  
Hedwiges gave a Harry a small hoot and than leave flying troth the window, and Harry saw passing by the side of Hedwiges Errol, Harry quickly pick the letter and opened  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Do you really mean what you wrote in that letter, do you really wants to be with me as your girlfriend. If you meant that the answer is yes of course that I want to be your girlfriend, and I'm really glad that you are well. When do you think, you will be able to come to the Burrow. I want so much to talk to you in person that I can barely wait. Ron suspect something so we better take care about this or he will find out... How did you know about Gred and Forge?  
  
With love, Ginny.  
  
So beyond this point it was official, Harry had a girlfriend, he only hoped that Ron get so busy with Hermione so he didn't care about he going out with his sister or at least he didn't notice that he was going out with his sister, than Harry heard a hoot and searching for it source he found another owl that he never saw before, he took the letter and started to read  
  
Mr. Potter  
  
Us from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes are proud of announce that we are opening for business thanks your kind investment, and as so we are sending you 25% of the stock options of our company for you. And coating you if you don't accept this we will have to hex you... So welcome to the company Vice- President Potter.  
  
Co-president George Weasley Co-president Frederick Weasley P.S. we know that you wrote to our sister, and what to you wrote to so, welcome to the Weasley family...  
  
Harry couldn't stop to laugh about the letter, he was now vice- president of a wizardry company... Well at least two Weasleys already knew about him and Ginny and this two were happy about it.  
  
He than started to wrote the answers  
  
Co-President Weasley and Co-President Weasley  
  
I'm glad to join your company as vice-president, and I will guard my stock options at my vault in Gringots as soon as I go to the Diagonal Alley. I'm also glad to know that you are happy about your sister and me, but I won't became a Weasley, she is the one who will became a Potter. I hope that you two didn't forget about the new dress robes that you have to give to Ron.  
  
Vice-President Harry James Potter.  
  
Still laughing harry gave the letter to the owl and started to write to his girlfriend, another thing to he get used to now he had a girlfriend  
  
Ginny  
  
I really mean everything that I said in that last letter, I want you to know that this isn't a thing, I really care about you, I like you since we first met at the train station 5 years ago. I didn't realise that sooner because I'm a huge prat like your brother, oh and by the way he sounds like he knew that it was I that wrote to you. Fred and George know about us. And I really hope to se you soon I have so much things to tell you that can't be told by letter and I want to things that can't be done by letter to.  
  
With love, Harry.  
  
Harry gave the letter to Errol, and then fall in the bed happy than ever...  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: The joke about by part of the family is very normal on Brazil so I used it anyway I really don't know with it is used on U.K. But anyway it won't affect the story to much so... 


	4. The New Marauder

A.N: I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank everyone that reviewed and keep doing it please.  
  
  
  
The New Marauder  
  
Harry awoke this morning felling that he couldn't be happier, it had past two weeks of his summer vacations, his uncles were being nice to him all time, he had already finished all his homework, and all them were bigger than what the teachers asked, even potions that he rated were huge 3 times bigger than Snape asked for, Ginny accept to be his girlfriend and considering that they are only changing letters this relationship only tend to grown, Ron and Hermione finally talked about the felling that they have for each other, it was about time tough Harry. And for Harry surprise the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, had made a contract of selling products to Zonko's and they made a profit of 10000 galleons, with the 25% that belonged to him Harry received 2500 galleons, the Weasley twins send Harry part to his vault.  
  
In this two weeks Harry had a spur of grown and now had 1,70 m of high, and his work out was giving results, but that was probably because all the exercises that he did what Hogwarts, for Quidchit and for the Tri- Wizard tournament, so he had several reasons to be happy.  
  
But the biggest reason was that he had no notice of Death Eater activities and neither nightmares about Voldemort, what meant that they are hiding them self's but if things continue this way Harry soon would be able to go to the Burrow, his best friend's house, and now his girlfriend's house also.  
  
Until something very strange happen, again, Mrs. Figg asked for Harry's help at her house, his aunt said that there were no problem that she only wanted Harry back by dinner time. So when Harry was arriving to Mrs. Figg's house, Harry saw that she was holding a dog almost as big as a bear and Harry recognised his godfather animage form on sight and asked:  
  
Padfoot?  
  
The dog rushed to Harry jump over him, pinned Harry to the floor, and started to bark happy for see Harry well.  
  
Padfoot, can you please release Harry so we can go in and have a talk?  
  
The dog released Harry and followed Mrs. Figg in to the house, after the shock had past Harry get up and entered the house also. As soon as Mrs. Figg closed the door in the place that was a dog appeared a man, tall, dark hair griming to his godson, but he was healthier and his hair as shorter, and he looked like it was eating better...  
  
Hi Harry how are you? - asked Sirius while hugging his godson.  
  
Very well and how are you? - asked Harry back.  
  
I'm doing fine. I'm looking for a few death eaters, and old allies of Dumbledore. This Arabela Figg she is a great contact of Dumbledore's network.  
  
So Mrs. Figg is a witch?  
  
Yes. I am Harry, I'm sorry for not telling about it sooner but I couldn't. It was Dumbledore's orders and I couldn't go against then.  
  
Don't worry Mrs. Figg I know that Dumbledore did this for a good reason. I don't know the reason but it was for a good one.  
  
Yes it was. But never mind and please call me Arabela.  
  
I will do that Mrs. Fi... ops Arabela.  
  
So Arabela if you can leave us alone for a talk I would like that. - Said Sirius to Arabela.  
  
No problem Sirius I will be in the living room talking to Dumbledore. - Said Arabela while she was living the room and going to the living room.  
  
Well Harry now it's time to us have a little chat. - said Sirius with a grim on his face that would make the Wesley's twins run from fear.  
  
What to you want chat about Sirius? - asked Harry pluzed with his godfather.  
  
Well, I want to gave you this they would be yours on your first year with everything went like we had planned but ... Ah never mind take these - said Sirius giving Harry two books and one peace of old paper.  
  
Harry recognised the peace of paper as the Marauders Map and than looked to the covers of the books and read theirs titles: 100 useful charms for a younger Marauder and How to become an illegal animage.  
  
What are those? - asked Harry.  
  
Well those Harry are bocks that the Marauders wrote to their future generation, you are the first one, and I figure that your friends Ron and Hermione would want to be too. And I hope that in a future no to far way my son's could take on were you left.  
  
Cool. With this book I will become an animage like my father?  
  
Well not exactly like your father you can't chose your form it depends on your personality and power, but it's all explained on the book so you study from it for a week and next week you can come here and do your transformation.  
  
It isn't to soon a week?  
  
No Harry I believe that you will need only one day to learn the book, but in one week Mony and I will have enough time to set everything ready and we will be able to be here to help.  
  
Great. That's cool I already finished all my homework and I was getting very bored.  
  
Harry being an animage brings others advantages. Like I can't stop noticing that you have being working out this summer. In your animage form the exercises have more effect. A simple run in Padfoot for an hour it's like a whole day on the gym for my. Depending on your animage form you would e able to maintain your body easier.  
  
Oh that is great, when I got to the school I wouldn't have how to keep those exercises.  
  
Hum now a more important subject, when you become an animage will you receive a Marauders Nickname from your fellows Marauders, or Mony and I, which is the same, and when your friend's became you should give than theirs nicknames. And I wrote instructions to how modify the marauders map, how to put new nicknames and new sections like the Chamber of Secrets, that you are probably the only one how could draw a map.  
  
Ahm I'm not sure that I want to draw a map of that place.  
  
I know that what happened down there as awful but, being the only person that can open the door you could use it for better things, like impress a girl, or snog in private etc...  
  
Look Sirius about that I have a little problem, the girl that I want to impress or snog is Ginny Weasley the girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets. And it was an awful experience for her so I believe that she doesn't want to get near of that place.  
  
Well someone was hiding a few things of his godfather, Harry you can remodel the place and show to her and that can help her to win over her trauma.  
  
I never thought like that, yeah you could be right about that one.  
  
Dammed sure I'm right! Wait a second you said Weasley? Like your best friend Weasley?  
  
Yeah she is his younger sister!  
  
You really like trouble don't you Harry. Does she also have red hair? Yeas. Why do you want to know?  
  
I'm starting to believe that Potter's can't resist to a red head.  
  
Why is that?  
  
Do you remember the colour of your mother's hair? Red. Oh that was your point.  
  
Yeah that was my point. When did this relationship started?  
  
Officially last weak. But she has a crush on me since she was 10 and well she wish me luck to get on the Platform 9¾ on my first year at Hogwarts. And I like her since that time but this summer the like become bigger.  
  
Well glad to know about that. But I must go now, any problem at all owl me, I can help against avenger brothers too. Bye Harry - said Sirius while hugging Harry.  
  
Bye Sirius - said Harry watching his godfather vanquishing with a poof.  
  
Few moments latter Arabela enters the room where Harry is still waiting for her and say:  
  
Sorry for not telling this sooner Harry but it was for your own good.  
  
I know that Arabela, you don't need to worry about that. But I do want to know something.  
  
What you want to know Harry?  
  
Do you know if something odd happened to the Dursley's while I was at Hogwarts?  
  
Why are you asking that? - asked Arabela back looking worried.  
  
Well they are behaving oddly, they are being very nice to me.  
  
Well about that I might "unfortunately" hex their memory to make then nicer people.  
  
Thank you for that too than. - said Harry trying to hide his giggles.  
  
Well now it is time for you to go.  
  
Yes it is. Bye Arabela.  
  
Bye Harry, see you in a week and with you want any help with your homework you can came to me and ask.  
  
Thank you but I don't need help I already finished then all.  
  
That's great. Bye than.  
  
Bye. - said Harry while going back to Privet Drive number 4. 


	5. Introducting FeatherDuster

A.N: I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank everyone that reviewed and keep doing it please. And an special thanks for my wonderful beta-reader Martha (that didn't correct this chapter yet, since I delayed to much, as soon as she correct it I will post the corrected version)  
  
Featherduster  
  
Harry awoke and looked at the digital alarm over his dresser and saw that it was already 21 of July, hi was very happy, a week ago his godfather had given him to books: 100 useful charms for a younger Marauder and How to become an illegal animage. Since he had finished all his homework on the first weak back home to the vacations, he used his afternoons to read this to books and to write to his friend's.  
  
Because of Harry's intervention his two best friend's started to date two week's ago, and since then he received less letter from than both, but the one's that he received where nicer and thanked him for knocked some sense on theirs heads, he even received a few call's from his friend's, and believed that Hermione was teaching Ron how to use the phone. Harry told then about his meting with his godfather, and that he would be an animage by the next weekend, Hermione was against it but Harry and Ron make her agree that it was god for then, so they could hide from the death eaters and use their animal forms abilities to run from then. Harry also told then about the 100 useful charms and send then the Obscurecer charm so they also could practice magic at home.  
  
Fred and George Weasley keep sending Harry letters about the progress of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, asking him if he had any idea of new Wheezes, they really liked a few of Harry's ideas like the clue toffee that once in the person mouth, clued it so the person couldn't open the mouth for one hour. And of course they tease Harry about their sister, telling little lies, using empty treats and stuff like that, but they seemed glad that their sister was dating a friend, and the boy of her dreams.  
  
And of course Harry received letter's of his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, in those letters she told him everything that happened at the Burrow, general gossips, what the twins are up to, she still didn't discovered that Harry was helping then. How was the wizard word, still without any notice about Voldemort, she still didn't write his name calling of You-know-who exactly like her brothers. She also write that she couldn't wait to see him and that she was writing to Dumbledore to ask that he aloud Harry to go to the burrow. Harry wrote to Ginny saying that he wanted to tell her everything that happened, on their years but it was very personal and dangerous telling in a letter so she should wait until he was at the Burrow, but he did told her that Prof. Lupin knew his father and that he received two books of his father, one that teach how to become an animage an other that had a lot of charms not normally teach at Hogwarts. He also send her the charm Obscurecer and said to her what it did.  
  
He read the two books at least 5 times each. The first one 100 useful charms for a young Marauder, had tree chapter's, but before the tree chapter's there was one charm that Harry learn as soon as he read at it did, Obscurecer, it was a charm that aloud a person to avoid magical scrying so Harry would be able to use magic on the summer vacations. And than there are the three chapters: 33 spell's to break rules and don't get caught. It had spell's to avoid being heard, to open door's without making any noise, one to talk to your friends of any distance and aloud only then to hear, etc... The second chapter was 33 hexes to have fun in a Duel, this chapter had combat hexes and defences against than, the common one's like expilliarmum and stupefity and a few not used like one to create a shield to protect you from smaller hexes and charms, Harry knew this one but couldn't use it very well until now but with this book things are going to change soon. And the third and last chapter it was 33 charms to use for pleasing a woman, it had charms to create flowers, wine and romantic music, everything that you needed to create the right mud for a romantic dinner, and a few spell's for things that aren't noble to do (but very good, things to do).  
  
The other book: How to become an illegal animage. In this book were the notes of Sirius and Harry's father, James, wrote about the ritual needed to become an animage. Harry learned that your animage form depended in a few factors: your inner self, yours best characteristics, things that made who you are, those determinate what kind of animal you would be, example with you had curiosity, loyalty and courage you would end being a feline, like MacGonagal. Your power, determinate, the size and the abilities of the animage form, example if you were powerful you could became an large animal or a magical creature, but if you didn't had power you would end being a rat like Wormtail. Harry learned the ritual by heart, he really wanted to this ritual, and he really wanted to be an animage like his father and his godfather. And depee down he hoped that he become a stag like his father.  
  
Finally Saturday came and Harry, said to his aunt that he was going to help Mrs. Figg to rearrange her mobile, so he it would take a lot of time, his aunt said that there was no problem and she wanted him back at the house for dinner time. So Harry went to the house of his neighbour and knocked in the door but it wasn't Mrs. Figg that opened the door it was Remus Lupin. And he said:  
  
Hello, Harry! It is good to see you after all this time.  
  
Hello, Prof. Lupin! It's good to see you too! But what are you doing here?  
  
He is here to help if anything went wrong in your ritual Harry - answered Sirius that now was appearing at the door to receive his godson with a quick hug.  
  
Yes I'm. But I'm here also because of my duties as a Marauder; I'm here for your initiation as a Marauder Harry. - Said Lupin giving Harry a hug to - and please call me Remus. I'm not your teacher anymore.  
  
Initiation? - Asked Harry concerned.  
  
Yes, initiation. Your ritual, and then we have to gave you your Marauder nickname, and put it on the Marauder's Map. - Answered Lupin again.  
  
So Harry are you ready to do your ritual? - Asked Sirius with a glint on his eyes. A glint that it was saying that he was enjoying this very much.  
  
Yes I'm. - Answered Harry.  
  
So what are you waiting to start - asked Remus leading Harry to the living room.  
  
As soon as Harry arrived to the living room he noticed that the room was magic expanded. And all the first aspects of the ritual are already done. So Harry started the ritual, lighting the candles with his wand, and muttering the words to please the mystical energy, the candles are forming a pentagram, and each candle lighted start to concentrate energy. When all the candles are burning Harry stood on the middle of the pentagram, and said the final words "let out my true form", and the energy started to swirl around the pentagram with a huge speed. All this energy then went to Harry's body, and when this energy hit him, Harry lost track of the time, all that he felt as that he was floating and it wasn't just his body his mind as also floating. Harry felt all his characteristics been numbered in front of his eyes, courage, nobility, sharp mind. His feelings also past truth his mind, the guilty, the happiness when he was with his friends, the joy of flying. And then as subit as it started it all end.  
  
Sirius gasped, he saw that Harry didn't need help to accomplish this ritual but at he was seeing now took his breath, Harry accomplished the ritual in three hours, and had become a magical creature. Where was Harry now was standing a creature half giant eagle, half lion.  
  
Harry looked at himself. He could saw that he had huge, powerful, balk wings, and that he had eagle claws, and feathers in half of his body, jet black feathers in very odds angles, just like his hair, and a yellow beak 20 cm long. And the other half of his body he had dark yellow fur and a tail, he had powerful paws with dreadful claws on it. He saw that he was huge, bigger than Buckbeak. His wings were at least 5 meters long, each side. And looking in to a mirror he saw that he still had his scar and that his eyes still were piercing green put now they were like eagle eyes. Then he wished became human again and saw that himself in the mirror than looked at Sirius and Lupin and saw then staring at him gapping like fishes out of the water.  
  
Why are you starring at me like this?  
  
Harry do you know what you just did? - asked Sirius who had recently closed his mouth.  
  
Yeah I became an animage. - answered Harry.  
  
Yes you did. But you took half of the time that your father and Sirius take. And you became and magical creature. - said Lupin, who also had recently closed his mouth.  
  
Ops. I know that I am a Hipogryffin, and I know that is hard to became a magical creature but I didn't know that I took half of the time that my father take. - said Harry  
  
Well Harry, don't worry about it now. But you aren't a Hipogryffn, you are a Gryffin. - said Sirius.  
  
Gryffin? - asked Harry.  
  
Yes Harry. Gryffins are class four magical creatures, they are lethal as lions and fast as eagles. They are extremely powerful and rare. But you are bigger than all the ones that I saw. You can learn more about than in your book about magical creatures - answered Lupin.  
  
Yes and now off with the cheap chat. Harry from now on you are a Marauder and should address to us as Moony and Padfoot and we, and any Marauder that come after you should dares to you as... - as saying Sirius when he was interrupted by Lupin.  
  
Featherduster. - said Lupin  
  
Featherduster? - asked Sirius.  
  
Yes doesn't he look like one. - answered Lupin.  
  
Now that you mention it. - said Sirius.  
  
Well Featherduster we have to leave now, you modify the Marauders Map, putting your nickname on it. And then you will be an official Marauder. - said Lupin while giving Harry a hug and than he aparated away.  
  
Yeah bye Featherduster - said Sirius while messing Harry's hair and the he also aparated away.  
  
Harry hushed to the Dursleys. He couldn't believe he was an animage, and a powerful one for what matters. He hushed to his bedroom throw himself at the bed and started to sleep on the spot he was way to tired to do anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: The best nightmare. 


End file.
